


Eating

by GiveMeMoreShips



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teasing, fluffyiness, hidekane, you guys deserve thus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeMoreShips/pseuds/GiveMeMoreShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide teases Kaneki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating

Kaneki and Hide lay underneath a wilted Sakura tree. With hands entangled in each others and the stars watching over them, Kaneki could not feel any happier with Hide.

“Hey Kaneki?” Hide called in a soft voice, tilting his head to meet gazes with the honey-brown eyed boy, Kaneki motioned for him to continue.

“Would you ever befriend a ghoul?”

Surprised at the question Kaneki, thought for a second before shaking his head.

“What if they tried to eat me?” Kaneki asked, “Would you try to eat me if you were a ghoul?” retorted the blond.

“I wouldn’t try. I would eat you”

Punching Kaneki rather roughly with his free hand, Hide propped himself up to stare down at the latter, causing him to pull his hand away from Kaneki’s small one.

“You already tried to eat me! Remember when you kissed me your first time. And you-“

“Shut up!” Kaneki exclaimed sitting upright to glare down at Hide with an angry pout.

Laughing at his flustered friend, Hide pretended to wipe tears from his eyes. “It was terrible! You were so nervous yo-“

Kaneki moved in quickly to shut up his irritating other with a lingering kiss. Pulling back he looked the other way ignoring how the stars made Hide illuminate.

“I thought you were going to try to eat me again!” Hide teased in a dazed voice.

Frowning at Hide, Kaneki grabbed a handful of fallen cherry blossoms and threw them at his snickering other.


End file.
